fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:8M Downloads Campaign/@comment-181.121.104.49-20170202030859/@comment-121.58.207.229-20170202044638
From ComunCoutinho of youtube:Liz: Isn't she wonderful? The Calamity chick over there. Is that what you call a "cowgirl"? You look like a cheerleader and I like it. Medusa: You are asking if I feel discontent because you mentioned Perseus? I see. I do feel awkward, but it don't carry any particular grudge or murderous intent towards him specifically. He is only a hero attending his call after all. I pity him a little actually, but I can't tell him that. Hassan: W-w-w-w-w-who is that chief? I can not calm down, magician. As long as that Hassan is present, I can not calm myself down. Koujirou: No. As this servant is not the real Koujirou, I haven't met a certain genius swordman in real life, but I guess truth really is more surprising than fiction, huh? Not sure if I want a bout or not... Jeanne: Pink hair? nervous laughter I am not bothered. I am not bothered at all. Okita: This presence is... Could it be the God Spear? ... Huh? On this occasion, he will be summoned as an Assassin? Not with a spear, but bare-handed? I knew it! I knew he was stronger bare-handed! Scathach: Is this Chiron you mention another teacher of heroes? I that case I'm interested in conversing with him. Brynhild: A lovely person...Sigurd... I love him with my entire heart...I love him even now. Love him. Love him a lot. That's why... I want us to die together. Void Shiki: Oh, Solomon-san? Congratulatulations for taking your master's place. I'm not really one to say but, you feel more Solomon-ish than Solomon. Amakusa: What kind of charm did the first poisoner have, you ask? Unfortunately, that is a secret. Amakusa again: Oh my, if it isn't Houzouin. Now if we only had Musashi Miyamoto, then all member would be together again. I'm not telling what this is about though. Still Amakusa: Regarding that homunculus... what a complicated mental state, right? If he metamorphoses into one of our teammates, I feel like it might come to a fist fight... Not that I dislike the idea. Elena: Mister Doyle is certainly not a bad person, but he is related to the SPR, you see. Yeah, of course I know Mister Holmes can't possibly be a bad guy. Rama: Sita is here, correct? However, I am unable to meet her. That is what my curse is. Geronimo: Am I supposed to call this a tomboy? Ahaha, a girl that is just like the sun. Billy the Kid: Ah, the calamity girl is here? Would you want to watch quick-draw match, Master? Iskander: You're saying that sharp man is Achilles? He has exactly the manly build I imagined, huh. Just like it's written in the Illyad. I can't catch up with those unless I'm in my chariot. laughter I just must challenge him to an one-on-one match. Gorgon: Perseus is here, isn't he? That's great. So, how should I kill him? Maybe I'll chop off his head after pluck all his limbs?﻿